


The Clock Read 11:34

by ramenator



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenator/pseuds/ramenator
Summary: Otacon wanted to show Snake some of his favorite media, but Snake has some unresolved feelings.





	The Clock Read 11:34

  Snake had tried watching the animated television program Otacon wanted to desperately show him. Sure, he understood the sincerity of the action and wanted to appreciate his fascination with anime culture. Snake had always been used to other things, though, and this new oddly broad spectrum of media was a little boggling.

 

  However, the program was not what interested him right now.

 

  _Tick_. The nearby analog clock turned to 11:23 PM. Against the room was a lovely, dim blue hue. It splayed across the clock, a messily folded blanket on the couch, and a nearby cup. But next to Snake the light draped over Hal's glasses with precision. It made Snake think of the computers he would work in front of all day, making a halo among his face of blue aura.

 

 Snake studied his body. His shirt was baggy under a ruffled gray jacket, similar to the one he sported the first time they met. He didn't believe it was the same one, as Otacon had done away with many things after REX. He said it brung back upsetting memories. Their mutual understanding was too strong to set aside doubt of that.

 

 The light danced on his face. _Tick_. It was 11:28 now.

 

 It was noticeable how intense Otacon's focus on the program was. His eyebrows were furrowed upon his strained face, nose twitching, lips pursed. Something about it lit something in his mind.

 

 Snake remembered the day all too well of the two riding. He still remembered the slender arms of Otacon wrapping around him, a subtly stubble chin tilted, resting near his neck enough to feel the warmth within him.

 

 Glancing back at the clock, Snake supposed he had been staring too long. However, Hal didn't seem to notice. It read 11:29.

 

 Without a word, Snake had pushed the internal blockage away from his focus to reach for Otacon's hand, brushing it. Otacon gasped. The light from his glasses bled aside to the dim room, his eyes meeting the origins of the action. He didn't speak.

 

 Like a clumsy orchestration, Snake continued to bring his hand to explore Hal's fingers. They were surprisingly nimble, almost anticipating the moment they interlocked their hands. Otacon chuckled. “...Ah.”

 

 It was then that immediately Snake brought his other hand close to Otacon's mouth, as if to quiet him. It worked, and Snake had began to find himself being flustered. This was _definitely_ a first, and the anxiety rushed back to his current self. He shook a moment, bringing the hand to Hal's cheek. He could feel, even in himself, the callused skin against the man's flush cheek. Soft and warm, like that day…

 

 Otacon was visibly flustered, too. His grip was sweaty now, and he squeezed. Snake could see the glistening of sweat against his face like little tree lights against the blue light. His nose was more prominent in the tone of the room. Snake could feel his unexplainable worry, almost.

 

 11:31. _Tick._

 

 To the sound of the clock, Snake slowly crept forward. His eyes closed. His heart screamed in his chest and he could hear Otacon's gasp of breath like a siren in his ears.

 

 It suddenly felt quiet aside from a puff from David's own nose. Otacon shook, and it was honestly hard to dictate if it was either that of excitement or nervousness. Maybe both. It was wonderfully exhilarating, like a whole field of flowers filled his lungs and he could feel a gate opening to something of electricity and spiritual gratitude.

 

 Otacon pulled away. “A-ah… s...sorry Snake.” His voice was quiet. There was obviously a heavy, lovely weight in the both of their minds, together with their bodies wonderfully warm from chemistry against the cool light of the room.

 

 It was silly, but for some reason Snake could only speak a simple sentence, breathless. “David.” They chuckled softly, almost inaudible and full of relief.

 

  _Tick._

 

**Author's Note:**

> whhh ok lol


End file.
